Survivor: Everyone Round 12
The three four-person tribes are turning into two six-person tribes. 2-2-2 split. Merged Tribes The Redskin Killers ' Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat (157th) JURY: Eddie Fox Ruth-Marie Milliman Joanna Ward Rory Freeman Trish Dunn Dan Barry Jean-Robert Bellande '''Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! ' Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? (156th) JURY: Ciera Eastin Chet Welch Jerri Manthey Tracy Hughes-Wolf Hope Driskill Julia Landauer Kelly Shinn 'BLU Milk ' Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of (155th) Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much JURY: Penny Ramsey Chad Crittenden Spencer Duhm Ramona Gray Stephanie Valencia Sydney Wheeler Caleb Bankston '''T-Nips Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow (154th) Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model JURY: Zoe Zanidakis Ryan Shoulders T-Bird Cooper Diane Ogden Kim Powers Kat Edorsson Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake ''' Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete (153rd) Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season JURY: Dawn Meehan LJ McKansas Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien Tyrone Davis Roxy Morris Morgan McDevitt '''Bland Diversity Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip (152nd) Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan JURY: Jane Bright Danni Boatwright Joel Anderson Artis Silvester Sandy Burgin Shambo Waters The OTT Initiative Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping (151st) Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out JURY: Erinn Lobdell Sarah Jones Clay Jordan Sean Kenniff Rob Cesternino Jenna Morasca Popped-Seals Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg (150th) John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler JURY: Missy Payne Robb Zbacnik Debbie Beebe Ashley Trainer Alina Wilson Carter Williams The Oscars of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There (149th) JURY: Jenny Guzon-Bae Briana Varela Brad Virata Peih-Gee Law Mitchell Olsen Shane Powers The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) (148th) Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student JURY: Sugar Kiper Cao Boi Bui Rodney Lavoie Jr. Cassandra Franklin Colton Cumbie Twila Tanner The Smash Kings ' Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer (147th) Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy JURY: Michael Snow Rafe Judkins Allie Pohevitz Becky Lee Andrew Savage Kelly Wiglesworth '''The Mathletez ' Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star (146th) Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy JURY: Jaison Robinson Zane Knight Stacey Powell Michelle Tesauro Susie Smith Dan Lembo '''Charlie and the Fighting Teens Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter (145th) Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits JURY: Dave Ball Sally Schumann Jeff's Five-Man Family Band (IDOL AVAILABLE) Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper (144th) Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon IDOL Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story JURY: Vecepia Towery Chelsea Meissner Hitler Loved His Mattress Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior (143rd) Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite 8-Person Tribe (1) Mario Bros FM (IDOL AVAILABLE) Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader 7-Person Tribes (3) The Chicken Vortex Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady (142nd) Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer 6-Person Tribes (6) Joaquin Joaquin Joaquin Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant (141st) JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL The Fucking Final Team Jaime Dugan (China)- The Unintentional Villain Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal (140th) Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner Two from Tribe Number Three, Team Chris is Really Really Hot, and DIDDLEEEEE form: Diddle Number Three Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak (139th) Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor and The Tribe is Really Hot Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working 5-Person Tribes (5) Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady (138th) Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link IDOL Carlos, The Milkman (IDOL AVAILABLE) Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did (137th) Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart ''' Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy THE START PART '''Redskin Killers Final Tribal Council Denise and Christina face the jury. Eddie votes for Denise based on Trish's influence over him. Ruth-Marie votes for Denise because they worked together and she respects her more than Christina. Joanna votes for Denise because she better exemplified a strong woman. Rory votes for Denise because he can't stand Christina. Trish votes for Denise out of respect for her game. Dan votes for Denise because he likes her better as a person. Jean-Robert votes for Denise because she strokes his ego at FTC. Denise wins, 7-0. Oh No Its The Bomb Squad! Final Tribal Council Amanda and Mary face the jury. Ciera votes for Amanda because she doesn't really remember who Mary is. Chet votes for Mary because they know each other from the Fans tribe. Jerri votes for Amanda because they worked together. Tracy votes for Amanda out of respect for gameplay. Hope votes for Amanda because she's pissed at Mary for flipping on her. Julia votes for Mary for some boring reason. Kelly votes for Mary because they were good friends. Amanda wins, 4-3. BLU Milk Final Tribal Council Tanya and Cecilia face the jury. Penny votes for Tanya based on their Thailand connection. Chad votes for Tanya based on Caleb's influence. Spencer votes for Tanya because he was aligned with both and respects her game more. Ramona votes for Cecilia because they were better friends. Stephanie votes for Cecilia because she is bitter towards Tanya. Sydney votes for Cecilia because she is bitter towards Tanya. Caleb votes for Tanya because they were tight. Tanya wins, 4-3. T-Nips Challenge: Body Slam This challenge makes no sense as a final three challenge, but Jeremiah wins cuz he's a bit more intelligent than Bill and Fabio. Jeremiah takes Bill to the end because his bad jokes made him not as likeable as Fabio. Jeremiah- Fabio Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake Challenge: Shoot to Thrill Ashley has the most guns experience, wins. Ashley takes her showmance, Bobby Jon, to the finals. Ashley- Alex Bland Diversity Challenge: Survivor Roots Mike wins because he's an actual fan. Mike brings his longtime partner, Katie, to the finals. Mike- Sarah The OTT Initiative Challenge: Dash, Dig, Decode Clarence pulls out another win. Clarence brings Sonja, who reminds him of his mother, to the finals. Clarence- Jefra Popped-Seals Challenge: Crystal Method John pulls out a last, clutch immunity win. John votes Kelly out, voting out his longtime ally thinking she'd win because of her leg-sympathy. John- Kelly The Oscars of Freedom Challenge: The Ball Drop Sherri wins, because she's determined. Sherri brings her Phillip, Ted, to the finals. Sherri- Sundra The Tribe Formerly Known as Skins Challenge: Fired Up Kimmi actually wins because she's the only one who knows how to make a fire, as Sarita and Nick are both lazy. Kimmi betrays longtime ally Sarita for longtime real life friend Nick. Kimmi- Sarita The Smash Kings Challenge: The Domino Effect Matt once again wins a challenge. Matt brings Katie, because she flirts with him a ton and he thinks he has a shot with her. Tee hee. Matt- Dolly The Mathletez Challenge: Now or Never part 2 Carolina learned a lot about puzzles while dating David Murphy, wins. Holly and Lisa had been planning all along to take each other, and Lisa refuses to throw Holly under the bus. Holly is totally willing, though. Carolina- Lisa Charlie and the Fighting Teens Challenge: Bombs Away Christine wins because luck is funny that way. Earl wants to target Matty, but Bob and Brett are both resistant, both having good relationships with Matty. They convince Earl to make it a vote-split between Matty and Gina, and they tell Matty to vote Gina, which he does. Matty- Gina Gina- Earl Christine- Earl Bob- Gina Brett- Gina Earl- Gina Ashlee- Matty Kim- Matty Candace- Matty Jeff's Five-Man Family Band Challenge: Swamp Monkeys Woo wins, because he's kinda like a monkey. The three groups of three vye for positioning. It ends up with Fran-Tina-Lydia in the middle, and they choose to side with Candice, Woo, and Natalie in voting Tyson out, but Tyson plays his idol, sending Candice out. Tyson- Candice Woo- Tyson Natalie- Tyson John- Candice Candice- Tyson Alicia- Candice Francesca- Tyson Lydia- Tyson Tina- Tyson Hitler Loved His Mattress Challenge: Mask Match idk Sophie wins whatever. Matt is picked off by the large group. Jill- Matt Matt- Edgardo Edgardo- Matt Paschal- Edgardo Sophie- Matt Butch- Edgardo Julie- Matt Stacey- Matt Margaret- Edgardo Laura- Matt Mia- Matt The Chicken Vortex vs. Sook Jai vs. District 12 Challenge: Search and Decode Sook Jai loses cuz they're lacking in the brains. Sue and Kelly get into a fight, so Sue, Sherea, and Mike plan to get Kelly out. Blake and Alec are kind of confounded by the girls betraying them, and have a tough choice between father figure Mike and girls Jessie and Kelly. The ultimately side with the girls since these two aren't very smart, and Sue goes. Sue- Kelly Kelly- Sue Alec- Sue Mike- Kelly Sherea- Kelly Blake- Sue Jessie- Sue Joaquin Joaquin Joaquin vs. The Fucking Final Team Challenge: Survivor Smorgasbord Shawna, Erin, and Todd all kinda suck at this, and they lose. At Joaquin Joaquin Joaquin, Todd and JP are the remaining outsiders, and they're both throwing each other under the bus to alliance-leader Rich. JP eventually gives Rich his idol, earning him the spot and eliminating Todd. Todd- JP JP- Todd Julie- Todd Rich- Todd Erin- Todd Shawna- Todd Team Razzle Dazzle vs. Sum 41 Challenge: Reinventing the Wheel Team Razzle Dazzle is a bit stronger, wins. Steve and Krista get into a big fight right before they pick Krista off. Steve- Krista Hayden- Krista Sylvia- Krista Krista- Steve Aras- Krista Sierra- Steve Diddle Number Three vs. The Tribe is Really Hot Sabrina initiates a comeback with her puzzle-solving, wins for The Tribe. At Diddle Number Three, Brice is pissed at Val, but Val and Jolanda get along, so Jolanda/Val/Amber become a thing, and Trish gets along better with the two older women, so it's everyone at Brice. Brice- Val Trish- Brice Jolanda- Brice Val- Brice Amber- Brice Erik- Brice Queen Mary the Eleventeenth vs. ''' Challenge: Beach Bash Ken and Mookie pull the win out for So and Hali think they have Jaclyn, but Jaclyn super randomly declares herself a free agent at Tribal Council. She ends up sticking with them, but not before scaring the fuck out of them. Deena- So Tammy- So Hali- Deena So- Deena Jaclyn- Deena '''Team Africa vs. Carlos, The Milkman vs. Walmart Tribe Sponsored by Walmart Challenge: Nut Bucket Carlos, The Milkman are by far the physically weakest, lose. Courtney finds the idol, first of all, but they just pick Brooke off anyway. Courtney- Brooke Brooke- Taj Taj- Brooke Cindy- Brooke Jake- Brooke